The present invention relates to a power source device.
A plug-in hybrid vehicle disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-312395 and electric vehicles generally use a high-voltage battery. Such vehicles are equipped with an on-vehicle charger for charging the high-voltage battery with an external commercial power source.
The above document however does not disclose that a first battery is charged with an alternating-current power source at the same time as a second battery, the voltage of which is lower than that of the first battery, is supplied with electrical power from the alternating-current power source.